


Macca's run

by Mediumchick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McDonald's AU, Victor is a mess, Victuri, fastfood au, my first victuri fanfic haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumchick/pseuds/Mediumchick
Summary: "H-Hi! May I take your order, sir?"When Victor turned to the person in front of him, hollywood smile already in place, he froze in surprise.The cutest man he'd ever seen was nervously smiling up at him. His cap also covered his dark hair but thankfully he can see his beautiful chestnut eyes behind his cute dorky glasses. His uniform shirt buttons were undone giving him an eyeful of his collarbone.'Oh no...' Victor couldn't stop staring. 'He's beautiful.'(Also known as: Victor skips the banquet because he was craving a burger)





	Macca's run

Now Victor knew that he wasn't an 'average' guy. He's known to be one of the hottest bachelors in the world. He's known to be the king of the ice. He's also known to be a bit of an accidental dick at times, but he believes every piece of beauty must have its faults.

But surely, surely he's not so daring that he'd skip a celebratory dinner for a burger at Mcdonald's, right?

Right.

He parks his very expensive pink car (or as a bratty teen he knows calls it, his barbie car) in the Mcdonald's parking lot and makes his way into the palace of deliciousness. He'd give up fancy restaurants for this anyday.

He watches the menu screens and ponders. Even though he is keeping his diet healthy for skating, he should be allowed to have a little break now and then.

*Click!*

He blinks at the sound and notices the man in front of him. The red uniform suits his dark skin, almost as if he was wearing a royal outfit with yellow buttons. His black hair was covered with a cap. He was grinning deviously.

"Skipping the banquet for a burger, huh Mr. Nikiforov?"

'Ah, a fan.' Victor thought. He smiled at the man. "Well what can I say? Nothing beats a good burger." He read the nametag. It read 'Phichit'.

Phichit whistled. "I guess winning for the fifth time in the row was such a surprise it overwhelmed you." He could sense the sarcasm. "Gotta say though, are you allowed to be here?"

Victor raised his finger to his smirking lips. "I'm allowed if no one tells anyone~" he whispered, adding a wink at the end.

Phichit melodramatically swooned. "There it is! Victor, the hottest man alive, claiming yet another victim with a single stare!" He raised his phone and showed a picture of Victor with his smirk and finger to his lips.

'I didn't even notice his phone go off...' Victor chuckled. 'I like him.'

"You know what?" Phichit smiled a little too innocently. "As much as I'd love to take your order, I know someone who would love to meet you." He winked and ran to the back of the kitchen.

'I wonder if it's another fan...' thought Victor, glancing at the menu again. 'I just want a happy meal, I'm getting a little impatient here.'

"H-Hi! May I take your order, sir?"

When Victor turned to the person in front of him, hollywood smile already in place, he froze in surprise.

The cutest man he'd ever seen was nervously smiling up at him. His cap also covered his dark hair but thankfully he can see his beautiful chestnut eyes behind his cute dorky glasses. His uniform shirt buttons were undone giving him an eyeful of his collarbone.

'Oh no...' Victor couldn't stop staring. 'He's beautiful.'

~~~

Victor sipped on his large coke, a grimace every time he sipped. He, the most suave person around, who could 'claim a person with a single stare' as Phichit said, had made a fool of himself.

First he stumbled his order so badly he was pretty sure he wasn't even speaking english, then he fell after trying to seductively lean on the counter.

And now he is drinking a drink he didn't mean to order after eating a very unhealthy burger he also didn't mean to order. At least he still had the fries...

Yuuri was patiently smiling at him the whole time, with a nervous edge to it. He was an angel. An angel with a beautiful smile and a beautiful face, a beautiful...everything.

He was watching the man of his dreams taking another person's order, a polite smile on his face. He smiled as he glanced at his nametag yet again.

"Yuuri..." he whispered.

*Bzzt!*

Victor picked up his phone, not surprised at the list of missed calls. All from Yakov, Yurio and even Mila. He could already predict what all the texts could say.

Ignoring the mess of texts and leaving the mystery of his whereabouts, he pulled up his close friend's contact, shooting out a quick text.

Victor: Help, I'm gay

Before Victor could put his phone down, it dinged. It took a second for a reply. Huh, he must be bored if he's answering straight away

Chris: I KNOW!  
Chris: Also where are you? Yakov is suuuuuper pissed

Victor: It's a secret~ :P

Chris: Victor, I think you're the reason for his hair loss

Victor: Nevermind that, I've met someone

Chris: Do they have a nice ass?

Victor: I can't see because they're behind the counter but his eyes  
Victor: HIS EYES

Chris: Ok, so if you like this guy, why are you talking to me and not talking to him?

Victor: I can't! He's too beautiful I can't even

Chris: Send me a pic!

Victor sneakily zoomed in on Yuuri on his camera, he wasn't sitting too far so you could get a clear look at his gorgeous face. He pressed 'send'. Chris's reply made him laugh.

Chris: Let me get this 'straight'. So you're missing out on a party that you're the star of for a cute guy at a fast food restaurant?

Victor: Yep

Chris: This is adorable and yet very annoying. This party is boring without you. At least get the guy's number

Victor: I can't even speak human language around him!

He sends another picture.

Victor: LOOK AT HIS FACE HERE, HE'S LAUGHING SO BEAUTIFULLY 

Chris: Get the cutie's number Victor. I have to go now, there's a pole with my name on it

Victor closed his phone with a sigh, wondering what to do about his current predicament. 

~~~

Victor has been visiting this restaurant far too often. It's been a week since he'd first met Yuuri and he still can't gather the courage to get his number. He sits at the same booth, eating whatever food he accidentally orders and just watches Yuuri work. Sometimes he catches Yuuri's gaze and a really cute blush forms on his cute chubby cheeks.

Yakov will kill him if he finds out that he's been eating fast food practically every day just to see his crush. He's trying very hard to keep it a secret, but he mustn't be doing a good job considering Georgi of all people knew what Victor was doing the whole time.

Every time Victor asks Georgi how he found out, he gets the same answer. "I could see the love-sickness in your eyes." (It would be weeks later when he finds out that Georgi was binge eating icecream at the same place Victor goes to after a bad break-up.)

He sighs while staring at Yuuri, a content smile on his face.

*Click!*

Victor jolted and stared at Phichit who appeared out of nowhere. He took another picture.

"Now I have a picture of you pining for someone like a lovesick puppy. And a picture of you noticing someone taking a picture of you pining for someone like a lovesick puppy."

Another click.

"Annnnnd now I have a picture of you looking like the world is ending. Don't worry, I won't upload these."

Victor blinked, confused. "You...won't?"

Phichit shrigged. "Well it depends."

"Depends on what?"

Phichit gestured to Yuuri with his hand. "Depends on what you do about my best friend over there. I can see you have a crush on him. Yay! But..." he looked at Victor with a hard stare. "I know how you can hurt people without meaning it. I introduced him to you because he's a big fan of you. And so am I. So don't mess this up, Nikiforov."

Victor nodded firmly. "I won't." He smiled gently. "You're a good friend, Phichit."

Phichit grinned, then flinched when his name was yelled from what looked like the manager. "Well, breaks's over. I'm guessing you know what to do?"

Victor looked back over at Yuuri with determination. "Yes."

Victor got up from his chair and strolled over to the counter where Yuuri was waiting patiently for a customer. He smiled at Victor. "Hello, Victor. What would you like?"

Victor gulped. You. 

"I would love to take you out toni-PTH" Victor cringed as he bit his tongue, cringing even more as he noticed Phichit trying to contain his laughter behind Yuuri, phone in hand. He most definitely took a picture of Victor pulling an unattractive face.

Yuuri looked alarmed. "Oh no, are you alright, Victor?!" He placed his arm on Victor's shoulder.

"I'm fine, sorry." He said. "Just bit my tongue."

Yuuri looked lost in thought, then nodded to himself. "Could you wait here a second, Victor?"

Victor looked confused, but nodded. Yuuri walked into the cafe area. Victor glared at the still laughing Phichit once Yuuri left. Phichit glanced at Yuuri and looked surprised at whatever he saw. Before Victor could consider why, Yuuri appeared before him.

"Um, here Victor. It might make you feel better." Yuuri held out what looked to be a milkshake with fancy sprinkles and toppings. Victor blinked, feeling his heart beat faster. He took the drink, purposefully laying his fingers over Yuuri's.

"Thank you, Yuuri." He said with a gentle voice. Yuuri looked very embarrassed, staring at the drink and not Victor's face. 

"Y-You should head to practice now. It should be around this time, right?" Yuuri looked up at Victor shyly.

Victor smiled, a genuine one. "You're right. Thank you Yuuri." He pulled out some money, placing it in Yuuri's hand and wrapping his own around his. "Until next time." Letting go of Yuuri's hand was painful, but he managed.

~~~

"Vitya! You're late again! And why did you bring a drink in here, you know food is banned in the rink!!!" Yakov looked very stressed, glaring at Victor. 

"Haha, sorry Yakov. I'll finish it in a minute."

Mila strutted up to him, admiring the drink. "Wow~ it looks fancy~ they sell these?"

Victor chuckled. "I have an...acquaintance who works there. They made it for me."

She suddenly froze, a wide smile on her face. "An 'acquaintance'? Are you sure?" She pointed at the side of the carton the drink was in. "Better write this down before the condensation ruins it."

Victor blinked in confusion. He turned the drink and jumped in surprise at the words drawn on it. There were numbers and the words:

if you text me, maybe you won't stumble as much xx

Victor laughed. A phone number! Yuuri's phone number! He quickly got his phone out and typed it in, adding hearts to Yuuri's contact name. Yakov ended up dragging Victor on the ice.


End file.
